little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kiss/The Sun Sets (Minnie version)
Danny stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Minnie and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his green eyes. "You're the one." "Danny!" Sawyer shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Maleficent's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Minnie's voice. But Danny ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female black mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Minnie started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Danny, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Danny and Minnie were going to kiss for good, the cat and mouse kissed, and Sawyer saw Danny kissing Minnie and yelled in Maleficent's voice, "DANNY, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Minnie succeeded in kissing Danny for good before the sun set on the third day. Just then, a bright pink aura of glowing light; a light that surrounded Minnie and Danny, who were still kissing, revealing that kiss of true love had worked. However, Minnie opened her eyes and leaned back, smiling at Danny because she remained a normal mouse permanently. "NO!!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN!!!!" Sawyer screamed in Maleficent's voice. As Sawyer screamed, she curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Maleficent. She fumed as the whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman, half-octopus. Maleficent growled as she crawled down the deck to Danny and Minnie, sitting on the railing and shouting, "You'll pay for this!" With one final look, she jumped over the side of the boat. Danny looked at Minnie in confusion. "Who is that creature?" Danny asked. Minnie shrugged her shoulders, mumbling 'I don't know' under her breath. As Maleficent descended into the depths of the sea, she continued in the direction of her cavern, Jasper and Horace followed close behind. Maleficent groaned in frustration, thinking of her upcoming failure of trying to steal Danny's heart from Minnie. "Poor little mouse. It's not her I'm after," she muttered angrily to herself. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Back on the boat, Minnie breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Danny when they saw Shen suddenly appearing underwater, confronting Maleficent. "Maleficent, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Maleficent with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Bugs was alongside the angry lord, and he glared at the half-woman, half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, Lord Shen!" Maleficent chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The lord wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Where is Minnie?!" "She's fine, Shen! The kiss of true love has completely made her a normal mouse permanently." Maleficent chuckled with an evil smile on her face. The half-fairy, half-octopus showed Shen the contract that Minnie signed. "And besides, we made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Shen froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Without a word, furious that Maleficent manipulated Minnie into one of her evil deals, Shen powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Maleficent was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Shen saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Shen was horrified as Maleficent laughed at his problem. Shen brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Maleficent snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Shen stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Maleficent took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Shen. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Maleficent, "The daughter of the great peacock lord is a very precious commodity." Shen looked up at Minnie with Danny by his side on the boat and tried to swim to her, but Maleficent stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." Lord Shen pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shirt, vest, pants, and bow tie. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he and Minnie got in a lifeboat. Mushu quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince and his lover. "Danny, what are you doing?" Mushu called. "Mushu, Minnie and I have found love for each other; we are not going to be separated forever!" shouted Danny, as he rowed, with Minnie looking concerned about this. Back underwater, as Maleficent manipulated Shen. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Shen looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-fairy, half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious child. Clenching his eyes shut, the lord aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Minnie's place. "Ha! It's done then." Maleficent exclaimed. With that, the contract circled around the lord, making a whirlpool around Shen, as he suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Meanwhile, on the surface, Danny was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He and Minnie could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Shen's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Bugs. Bugs' eyes widened slightly as he looked at Shen in his polyp form. "Oh!" Bugs gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "At last!" Maleficent smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, covering her headdress, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs